Don't Call Me Damn Woman, Damn Fool
by Splats
Summary: Apparently, don't mess with Hilda. ONE SHOT Implied Oga/Hilda


Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

><p><em> Don't Call Me Damn Woman, Damn Fool<em>

The commoners of the park stared intently at the scene before them. There was two teens walked casually. No, that wasn't what made them stared. It was the baby that was with them. It was a peculiar image as three walked passed them as if nothing was strange about the picture. The women who was gossiping with one another retreated back when the green-haired-naked-baby glared at them. The man and woman the baby was with was not at all fazed that they were being watched.

"Da." The baby said while crawling to the man's head.

"What is it Beel?" The man looked up and wondered what the baby wanted.

"I believe the master is hungry," The blonde woman with a parasol said nonchalantly.

"Then why don't you feed him damn woman instead of stating the obvious?" The man shouted.

The said "damn woman" became irritated at the nickname and drew her parasol towards his neck. She glared murderously with an aura radiating off from her that frightened the ones watching away.

"Do you ever shut up damn fool?" She said calmly with the glare still intact. Beel's eyes lightened up in glee even though his "father" was threatened to be killed by his "mother" right now. _What a strange couple, _the ones who were still there thought. The man however did not flinch nor made any sudden movements as he returned the icy glare back towards the woman in front of him.

"Now now Hilda-san, put down the umbrella." A man with a mustache clad in his boxers stood in front of them. The man splitted in half and revealed a white hair teen. Hilda dropped her umbrella from his neck and took Beel from the man's back.

"Come master, it's time to eat." She said not at all unfazed by the boy's appearance. Hilda took the bottle from the bag she was carrying and handed it to Beel.

"Da-Buh!" Beel cheered and curled up in Hilda's arms and began drinking the bottle.

"Oi Furuichi, what are you doing here?" The man asked with an annoyed look. Furuichi swiftly dragged the other teen away from Hilda and Beel so they wouldn't hear what he was going to tell him.

"I heard from Alaindelon that you and Hilda-san were out on a date! You have Kunieda-chan already Oga and now your trying to be with Hilda-san even though she's living with you!" Furuichi shouted waving his hands in a wild manner. Oga stuck his finger in his ear with a bored look.

"What are you talking about Furuichi?" Oga asked. As if on cue, a woman with her hair tied up put in a hat with a baby on her back arrived towards them. "Hey it's Kouta!" Oga pointed at the baby. The said baby smiled happily pleased to see Oga. He didn't notice the blonde woman along with the baby had started approaching him.

"Eh?" The girl carrying Kouta started to blush._ Ahh, it's Oga! What do I do? Will he find out I'm not Kunieda's cousin? My gosh, he's going to hate me if he finds out I'm Kunieda!_ An image flashed in her mind of Oga running away when he discovers who she is.

"And it's Kouta's sister, Kunie Aoi, right?" He smiled. Aoi started blushing redder as he said her name.

"Ehh, it's true! Oga always gets the girls!" Furuichi yelled and ran off to the nearest girls trying to woo them.

Oga ignored him and turned back to Aoi standing in front of him. Aoi was off in another world imagining what it was like to be with Oga until a blonde approached the two.

"Hn, Kunie Aoi?" Hilda said with suspicion in her voice. Aoi stared with wide eyes as she saw Hilda. _It's Hilda! Will she notice who I am unlike those two?_ Her eyes trailed to the baby and the man. She started panicking in her mind while Hilda observed her.

"Yeah, she's Kunieda's cousin." Oga stated.

"Oh really?" Hilda said without any hint of amazement. The people of the park who was there before came back and analyzed what was happening in front of them.

"Oh what's this?" A woman asked the other woman she was with.

"That boy probably cheated on his wife. Look at that girl right there." The other woman said as she pointed at Aoi. "He probably got that poor girl pregnant with his child and now his wife had just found out!" She tsked at how the kids these days were just becoming more and more rebellious. The woman in turn nodded her head in agreement and the two woman looked back at the teens.

"Nice to m-meet y-you." Aoi stuttered and tried to advert her eyes away from Hilda.

"Oh." Hilda smiled suspiciously. This smile of course made Aoi explode on the inside._ Oh? OH? Did she notice already? _Then, Hilda turned towards Oga who seemed surprised_. Oh no, she's probably going to tell him_, Aoi thought. Hilda lifted her index finger and poked Oga's chest. Everyone who was watching continued to watch with interest as the wife was going to confront her husband about his alleged affair with another woman. Aoi was ready to face her embarrassment when Hilda told Oga the truth. Oga seemed to be taken aback and wondered what this woman wanted but didn't say anything. Beel watched his parents and wondered what their about to do. Hilda continued to stare into Oga's eyes and everyone around them was anticipating on what was about to happen.

"So your cheating on me with her now, huh?" Hilda said it naturally while pointing an accusing finger at Aoi.

"DA?" Beel shouted while waving his arms around clearly confused.

"What?" Oga yelled choking on his spit. Meanwhile, Aoi was too shocked as well to even yell back her own retort that she fainted after being accused. Kouta, who was on the ground, poked his sister;wondered what had just happened.

"I knew it!" The lady who was watching them before yelled. She walked over to Oga and slapped her purse at his head hard while not hitting Beel. Oga, being the person to not fight women, did not punch the lady in return.

"What the hell was that for lady?" Oga yelled while rubbing the sore spot on his head. Clearly, Hilda was amused because she started chuckling

without any of them noticing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself cheating on this poor girl while the two of you have a child together!" The lady scolded him and walked away.

"What is she talking about? And you, what do you mean I'm cheating on you? Were not even together!" Oga yelled. He was not a bit amused at all. During his park debut next time, he would be known as a dirty cheating husband!

"Oh nothing," Hilda replied and took Beel off his back. She walked away with a devilish smile on her face. _Pftt, that's what you get for calling me damn woman, damn fool!_

_Fin._

* * *

><p>This is the first Beelzebub I've written so go easy on me will ya?<p>

Mind reviewing? Tell me if you like it, hate it, or any advice (which is greatly appreaciated.)

Plus, I'm pretty sure some characters are ooc plus it's too short so sorry about that.


End file.
